Fantasia
by Marin Silivant
Summary: La fantasia es el lugar mas seguro para dar rienda suelta a los deseos e imaginacion. No hay mejor lugar para Hinata que siendo tan timida no podria expresar todo lo que desea mas que con este modo... ADVERTENCIA LEMON


FANTASÍA

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, Naruto no es mi invención ni mucho menos. Esto es por diversión y sin fines de lucro

Los hechos suceden entre Naruto y Naruto Shippuden

Advertencia: contiene lenguaje sexual explicito, se recomienda discreción y solo para mayores de edad…

Claim: Hinata/Naruto

*******************************************************************************************

No había mucho que hacer, una vez concluido su entrenamiento y haber cubierto las tareas de la casa el tiempo libre de Hinata era considerable, pero desde hacia mucho tenia lapsos donde solo quería estar sola. Solo quería estar en su habitación observando por la ventana intentando visualizar su regreso.

Hacia poco habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que había abandonado la aldea para entrenar, ella miraba por la ventana imaginándose como estaría, el empeño que seguramente ponía a su entrenamiento… Naruto… su querido Naruto…

Un suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios mientras sus ojos azules vagaban por el horizonte tratando de alcanzarlo…

- Ojala llegue hasta a él – escucho el comentario venir desde el umbral de su habitación, era la voz conocida de Tenten. Noto la contrariedad en el rostro de la chica confundida por su comentario – Al chico que te gusta, espero que el suspiro llegue a él

- No se de que hablas – contesto apenada la dulce chica, que a pesar de estar cerca de los quince no perdía esa timidez que tanto la caracterizaba

- Si tú lo dices… Estoy esperando a Neji, se esta preparando para nuestra misión… - Tenten entro a la habitación para acompañar a Hinata, la siguió observando notando como esta se podía nerviosa por su mirada suspicaz

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al fin Hinata por la mirada insistente

- No tienes porque apenarte de que alguien te guste – soltó al fin - ¿se lo has dicho ya? – pero la reacción de nerviosismo contesto la pregunta de Tenten.

Hinata no podía soportar la mirada de su acompañante, tan solo de imaginar hacer lo que ella preguntaba la ponía colorada y la congelaba, Tenten la miro pensando en que una ayudadita no le haría daño.

- ¿Sabes que debería hacer? – le dijo animosa – Deberías practicar

- ¿practicar?

- Claro – continuo levantándose la castaña, a un costado de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo e indico a Hinata que se acercara – Ven…

La chica tomo la mano de la peli-azul y la coloco frente al espejo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a través del reflejo, Hinata la obedecía aunque sin entender muy bien, al mirar su reflejo noto que aun seguía sonrojada además de confundida

- Solo imagina que estas frente a él… y díselo… vamos practica – le animo Tenten

Hinata seguí mirando su propio reflejo, pero después de la instrucción de la chica imagino que quien estaba frente a ella era Naruto, aunque no lo había visto en un tiempo imaginaba que no había cambiado mucho, lo veía mas alto pero con su siempre característico rostro alegre… incluso casi pudo oír como la saludaba

"Que hay Hinata!"

Recordó lo que tenia que hacer y trato de abrir la boca, de decir las palabras que revelaran su corazón… pero estas se negaron a salir y a cambio, la sangre se subió a su rostro junto con calor bochornoso y tuvo que girarse para evitar enfrentar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Tenten miro un poco decepcionada la situación y como la chica apenas un poco mas chica que ella huía de una imagen ficticia, reprimió el deseo de reprocharla, se notaba lo difícil que le resultaba así que mejor suavizó su tono.

- Hinata – le llamo para atraer de nuevo su atención – Es solo fantasía, es tu fantasía – dijo acentuando las palabras – Todo lo que suceda en tu imaginación es de tu completo control. Tu decides que te dicen, como te lo dicen, lo que tu haces… incluso puedes hacer cosas que en la vida real no te atreves y en tu fantasía la gente reaccionara como tu quieras.

La chica no respondió, pero puso su total atención a las palabras - "¿Yo controlo la situación?" – pensó para si.

Tenten escucho la voz de su compañero de equipo que le buscaba.

- Me voy – dijo despidiéndose mientras caminaba a la salida – pero no lo olvides, practica en tu fantasía puedes hacer lo que tu quieras.

"Lo que quiera…"

Una vez sola camino de nuevo acercándose a aquel espejo, pensando para ella misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

************

Frente a ella se encontraba la entrada a Konoha, en aquel camino bajaba por unas escaleras y en el horizonte lo vislumbraba, primero de manera borrosa pero rápidamente identifico su cabellera rubia. Hinata dio unos pasos mas para divisar aquel rostro que tanto recordaba.

- Naruto – le llamo con sorpresa

Naruto levanto la mirada que al principio se noto cansada por el viaje pero que casi de inmediato se iluminaba mientras identificaba a la chica frente de él.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo mostrándose tan sorprendido como ella - ¡Hinata! – exclamo con alegría corriendo para llegar mas rápido hasta ella.

La abrazo con emoción hundiendo su cansado rostro en el cuello de la delicada chica. Emoción embargo a Hinata la cual estaba sorprendida y emocionada, pero casi de inmediato el nerviosismo la invadió… Naruto la abrazaba…

********************

Tuvo que abrir los ojos, el calor había subido nuevamente a su rostro y quiso huir… pero estaba sola, técnicamente no había que huir de nada… Se miro nuevamente en el espejo…

- Es mi fantasía – se dijo así misma, pues estaba consciente de que lo que había divisado lo deseaba – Puedo ser como quiera… - volvió a cerrar sus ojos y continuo donde había quedado…

*******************

Hinata se armo de valor y se dejo guiar por la situación, respondió aquel abrazo siendo lo que mas deseaba. No hubo palabras en unos segundos, la chica no sabia que decir… pero ciertamente sabía que quería escuchar.

- Al fin estoy en casa – dijo Naruto separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos con emoción contenida – eras la persona que deseaba ver mas que a nadie…

-Naruto… - volvió a nombrarlo con emoción contenida, por su dulce voz aquel rubio sonrió haciéndola sonrojar, pero esta vez ella no permitió que fuera de manera descontrolada, sino apenas un sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo… yo también deseaba verte… después de todos estos años.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, Hinata estaba encantada de controlarse en aquella seguridad, estaba consciente y disfrutando de sus emociones y veía en los ojos de aquel Naruto de ensueño ternura. Él se alejo buscando sostener sus manos entre las suyas, miro estas como pensando en las palabras.

- Sabes Hinata… hacia mucho que soñaba con este momento

- ¿en serio?

- Si… muchas noches… me di cuenta de que… eres muy importante para mi – aquellos ojos azules la miraron con su singular alegría – Me he esforzado todo este tiempo teniendo en mente ser muy fuerte para volverme Hokage y además… protegerte junto a mi…

- Naruto – suspiro la chica sin encontrar aun las palabras, cerró los ojos controlando su emoción y recordándose que no importaba realmente lo que dijera, seria lo correcto – yo… - comenzó a decir pero las palabras tímidas se rehusaban a salir, Hinata rehuyó la mirada

Sintió una mano calida sujetando su rostro, se mostró sorprendida, Naruto le levanto el mentón buscando su mirada y sus ojos la motivaban a hablar, estaba expectante a lo que ella dijera.

- Yo… yo siempre te he amado…

Lo había dicho, se había atrevido a hacerlo… Esta vez no huyo de su fantasía, pero si quiso huir de él avergonzada como siempre… Pero no la soltó, la sostuvo con firmeza y con algo de curiosidad en la mirada.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto el joven expectante.

Hinata notaba que a pesar de la ligera diferencia física, la mirada de Naruto no cambiaba, así tal cual inocente y un poco despistado le encantaba. Aplico lo que se recordaba y se volvió a él, aunque aun no mirándolo del todo.

- Desde que estábamos en la academia… siempre te miraba… me parecía que a pesar de lo que dijeran los maestros, tu te esforzabas como nadie y me enseñaste a no rendirme… - Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo y vio que lo había alagado y dejado sin palabras, sonrió de manera inmediata y ella también – eres mi inspiración… tú

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración, Naruto se había acercado a ella y besado directamente a en sus labios. Jamás se había atrevido a pensar en ello, pero esta vez el momento fue embriagador. Podía sentir claramente sus brazos aprisionándole hacia él, calor que no era precisamente de nerviosismo, sino de arrebato… No había más que dejarse guiar por el movimiento rítmico de aquellos labios que la invitaban a abrirse y dejarse llevar por los instintos.

Se había atrevido a muchas cosas que no había podido imaginarse antes, así que fácilmente continuo… se aventuró a rozar con su lengua la comisura de sus labios sintiendo un estremecimiento eléctrico por todo su cuerpo que también percibió en el de Naruto. Él había llevado su mano hacia la nuca de ella casi temiendo que esta se alejara, a respuesta ella se aferro a su espalda acercándose aun mas casi frotando su cuerpo al de su amado.

El ensueño podía haber quedado en aquel momento volviéndolo interminable, pero la mente en ocasiones comienza a actuar sola. El momento se vio bruscamente interrumpido ya que algo los había golpeado, se separaron para notar que Naruto era derribado, Hinata tardo un momento en notar que el causante había sido Akamaru…

- ¿Akamaru? – dijo sorprendida observando como el gran perro lamía alegre a el recién llegado

- Hinata – escucho que le llamaron, el causante llego de un salto observando a su compañera

- ¿Kiba?

- Hinata ¿Qué tanto haces? Tienes que llevarle el reporte al Hokage – dijo Kiba casi regañando a la chica, tardo en notar a quien aplastaba su perro - ¿Naruto? ¡Regresaste!

Naruto se levanto con algo de dificultad pasado el entusiasmo de Akamaru, así pudo saludar a Kiba, miro a Hinata con cierta pena de haber sido interrumpidos.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Hinata aceptando la línea de la historia – Tengo que irme…

- Pe… - quiso detenerla Naruto, pero Kiba lo acaparo esperando que le contara de su viaje mientras iba a instalarse de nuevo.

Hinata lo miro sonriente y su expresión parecía coqueta, acepto irse como quien observa una película y espera la siguiente escena. Esta fue ella estando en su casa.

Evito el impulso de volver a buscar a Naruto, se ocupo de sus obligaciones y cuando termino ya era tarde. Simplemente se ducho y se preparaba para dormir. Estaba sentada sobre su cama secando y cepillando su cabello, mirándose en aquel espejo que había comenzado todo absorta en seguir la ilusión para llegar hasta donde esta la llevara.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu – escucho el sonido característico de explosión de aquel Ninjutsu afuera de su ventana.

Su cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso de la gran casa Hyūga, antes de acercarse escuchaba como los clones se organizaban para que el original entraba mientras los demás se encargarían de vigilar.

Hinata se quedo en sorpresa mientras miraba a aquel improvisado Romeo entrar por su ventana sin que ella se lo impidiera, ella tardo unos momentos en salir de su estado para comprobar lo emocionante de la situación.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto inocente

- No podía aguantar mas sin verte – dijo mientras revisaba con la mirada el lugar, cerro la ventana y camino hacia la puerta – Lo de esta mañana me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza todo el día – susurro después de revisar el pasillo y cerrar la puerta – Tanto tiempo… no podía resistir mas… no después de lo que paso.

Se acerco a ella, no la había observado hasta ese momento, recorrió su cuerpo con la vista admirando el delicado kimono que la cubría mas como una bata que como un vestuario su color suave favorecía a su delicada piel. Su escrutinio la hizo sonrojar, pero su sonrisa y su amorosa mirada la cautivaban y hasta disfrutaba que la mirara de esa manera.

- Eres hermosa – dijo acercándose un poco pero notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, se detuvo dudando de su impulsiva intrusión – Te molesto… porque si tu quieres me voy…

- No – interrumpió, quizá más impulsiva de lo que quería y volvió su mirada apenada – no quiero que te vayas…

Naruto la miraba cautivado por su ternura, con aquella petición siguió avanzando. Se coloco frente a ella y espero que esta volviera su mirada a él, sin tocarla, solo contemplándola. Hinata al fin se vio obligada a mirarlo intrigada de lo que pensaba el rubio, tuvo que levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos que se encontraban inmóviles enfocándola.

No hubo palabras, el peso de aquella mirada la hacia templar y respirar entre cortadamente por la emoción; al fin estaba frente a ella, consciente de lo que sentía por él e incluso siendo correspondida, esa combinación hacia que su corazón latiera queriendo salir de su cuerpo.

- Ya no podría alejarme de ti – dijo al fin Naruto llevando su mano a la mejilla de la chica comprobando su suave tez – Me has hechizado – continuo al compás de su caricia – me has hecho adicto a ti…

Su mano bajo de su mejilla por su oreja y su cuello, Hinata cerró los ojos encantada por la sensación electrizante que le provocaba aquella caricia, no pudo evitar contener el aliento emocionada por el roce. Percibió como su cuerpo reaccionaba también, su piel se erizaba mientras su pulso seguía subiendo impregnando toda su piel con calor. Él también percibía esos cambios, y la emoción lo embargaba, se acerco a ella pero esta vez no a sus labios, sino a su oído mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

- Hinata – Le susurro amorosamente haciéndola sentir escalofríos… - quiero que seas mía…

La chica abrió los ojos impactada ante tal declaración, pero no con indignación ni mucho menos… pero si sorprendida. Naruto se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos esperando su respuesta, en su mirada reflejaba su deseo y su pasión por la peli-azul usaba todas sus fuerzas por contenerse para no propasarse en ese mismo momento. Hinata lo sintió alejarse y no pensó un segundo más, hecho sus brazos rodeándolo por los costados aprisionando su espalda para acercarse a él y besarlo con impaciencia… no pensó ni por un segundo en negarse a su petición, la reacción fue inmediata, Naruto correspondió aquel beso con ímpetu.

La respiración se dificultaba, tal parecía que sus pulmones les recordaban respirar, pero no podían separarse uno del otro y apenas conseguían el oxigeno a jadeos. Los labios del chico pasaron de la boca hacia el cuello provocando un suspiro de la chica la cual se inclino para dejar libre el área.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciarla con ternura, sin la prisa inicial, despejando su cuello del cabello y del escote de su ropa. Incluso la fina seda parecía gustosa de resbalar por sus hombros descubriendo cada vez más su blanca piel presentándole una invitación al joven para besarla. El recorrido de aquellos labios por su piel provocaba que suspirara escuchándose en sus exhalaciones pequeños quejidos que alentaban a su amado a continuar, Hinata sentía que estaba en el cielo y gustosamente aceptaba las caricias del joven que sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus hombros comenzaba a retirar el resto de su vestimenta con destreza.

Cuando sintió la prenda caer, la joven se volvió consciente de que era la única prenda que vestía después de haberse bañado, se sonrojo por ello y Naruto lo noto, sonrío gustoso… se mostraba tan tierna e inocente que era imposible no disfrutarlo. No se concentro en observarla como antes, en cambio la abrazo por la cintura ahora descubierta y la acerco a su propio cuerpo. Hinata se sintió expuesta y temió que su nerviosismo se volviera a apoderar de ella, pero él se acerco a su oído nuevamente para susurrarle.

- Eres hermosa… - dijo con emoción contenida – no podría amarte más…

Hinata cerró los ojos con gozo dejándose llevar nuevamente por aquellos labios rítmicos que la besaban, por las caricias que recorrían su piel desnuda, por la sensación de calor proveniente del cuerpo de Naruto… dejándose llevar nada más que por el momento. Cada vez se fue llenando de más valor y comenzó a acariciarlo con el mismo deseo que él le expresaba, primero se deshizo de su chaqueta… el rubio le sonrió mostrándole su agrado para ahora quedar en sus manos que continuaban despojándolo de su playera.

Ella se detuvo para admirarlo un poco, tenia leves heridas sobre su torso musculoso… el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía ante el nerviosismo de tenerlo así y darse cuenta cuanto le deseaba también. Mientras ella lo observaba se dio cuenta de que él hacia lo mismo, sus delicados pechos se mostraban sin pudor… estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta y ocultarse pero las fuertes manos del joven la rodearon por la cintura para volverla a aproximar a él. Esta vez sintió algo punzante que la empujaba levemente, se dio cuenta de inmediato con agitación que se trataba del miembro del chico, excitado por la situación rozando a través de su pantalón con su entrepierna..

Se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, Naruto se apeno un poco pero obviamente no podía esconder su excitación. Hinata sonrío levemente al darse cuenta que él estaba tan nervioso como ella, acaricio su rostro para besarlo nuevamente y rosar su cuerpo con el suyo aumentando en ambos el entusiasmo. El chico no pudo resistir más, la tomo un urgencia y la dejo caer en la cama, la chica se emociono más que asustarse… ahora lo demás era inevitable.

Las caricias continuaron por todo el cuerpo de la joven, acompañadas de besos que Naruto depositaba por su cuello, su pecho, su estomago, sus piernas… Hinata estaba más que extasiada por toda la atención que pensó que no podría más, mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando que la sensación se apoderara de ella… Los abrió con exaltación al sentir nuevamente un roce cerca de su sexo… pero esta vez no se interponía la ropa y podía apreciar con claridad el calor proveniente de aquel cuerpo…

- Hinata… - expreso con dificultad el chico – no quiero obligarte a nada… solo… quiero complacerte.

Entre aquellos jadeos y aquellas palabras, Hinata no podía desear nada más… era justamente lo que quería oír…

- Si… - suspiro la chica deseando lo siguiente…

- Hinata – escuchaba ya lejanamente

La ansiedad comenzó a mezclarse en sus emociones intensificando todo…

- Hinata…

Ella apenas podía respirar de la emoción

- Hinata…

Unas manos aprisionaron con decisión sus hombros…

****

- ¡Hinata!... – escucho que le gritaron mientras la zangoloteaban…

Abrió los ojos confundida, se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con su ropa acostúmbrala sobre su cabeza vio el rostro de su compañero Kiba y el hocico de su perro Akamaru…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás toda roja e inmóvil… ¿Qué estas enferma? – dijo con preocupación mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura – Pero si estas ardiendo…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – grito la chica resonando su voz por todo el lugar…

Empujo con toda su fuerza al chico sacándolo del lugar… Akamaru fue empujado a la salida también…

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – le grito el chico confundido una vez fuera…

- ¡ESAS NO SON COSAS QUE UNA CHICA QUIERA OÍR! – grito antes de cerrar la puerta dejando al chico confundido observando a su perro en busca de respuesta.

FIN

************************************************

Notas de la autora: jejeje, no se que opinan pero a mi me gusto mucho, quería hacer algo así sin perder la personalidad tierna de Hinata ¿Qué les parece?... Comentarios por favor…


End file.
